


Dashed on the Rocks

by sashton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, Fratricide, Gen, One Shot, Sirens, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bobby wasn't there to stop the axe? How would Dean have reacted to what he had done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashed on the Rocks

Bobby picked up the ringing phone – his personal line,

“Yello?”

A trembling voice came from the other end,

“B-Bobby?”

“Dean? That you boy? You figure out a way to take out that siren yet?”

“It – it wasn’t the doctor. It was – it was the other agent. God, Bobby. I killed him – I killed –“ he trailed off into whimpers,

“You killed the siren?”

“N-no. It infected me. I – I couldn’t fight it. Got Sam too. Wanted us to fight each other.”

“Jesus Dean, what the hell happened?”

“I killed him Bobby. There was a fire axe – I grabbed it and – God.” There was a pause, during which the only sounds that could be hear were Dean’s sobs, “He was on the ground and I – I –“ He trailed off again.

Bobby’s voice was suddenly more forceful,

“What did you do Dean?”

“I killed him Bobby. I killed –“ Dean’s voice choked, unable to get the name out. When he spoke again, his voice was much calmer, “Room 109, Lion’s Pride Motel. Take care of us Bobby, please – take care of me and Sam.”

Bobby went white as he realised what Dean was about to do,

“Dean, don’t you dare. Don’t you _fucking_ dare!”

“Goodbye Bobby.”

The last sound the elder hunter heard before the dial tone was a single gunshot followed by the thump of a body falling to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> God, what have I done?
> 
> FYI, that is the actual room number and motel name from the episode.


End file.
